


Our Design

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la tête de Will Graham lors de cette ultime soirée... (spoil S3 épisode final)





	Our Design

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais remercier [thewritingsloth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth), qui m'a bien aidé pour certaine traduction xDD

Nous étions là, tous les deux, couverts de sang et de sueurs. Nous étions là, face l'un à l'autre, nous regardant, essayant de reprendre une quelconque respiration. Nous étions là. Nous étions beaux. Ceci était notre dessein. Je tournai ma tête, regardant le corps se vider de son sang par ma faute. Le saint liquide commençait à s'étendre sur le sol, semblant formé comme deux immenses ailes. Je trouvais cela ironique. Lui qui rêvait d'obtenir ses ailes, ce n'est pas la bête qui les lui a donné , mais la mort. Mes yeux se replongèrent à nouveau dans les billes ébènes aux reflets écarlates de mon compagnon. Je venais de tuer ... à nouveau ... Nos regards s'accrochèrent pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité . Je me mis à réaliser que j'aimais la lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux. Que je pourrais **tuer** pour cette lueur. Que je l'avais déjà fait..

 

_ **Flash back**  _

_Je venais de ramener Buster. J'avais fermé la porte à clef, pris mon fusil. Je savais qu'elle allait venir. La bête d'Hannibal. Un de ses jouets. Je chargeai l'arme, ordonna aux chiens de reculer. Elle brisa la fenêtre, me sautant dessus. Très vite, le fusil ne fut qu'histoire ancienne. Nous nous battions à mains nues. Nous étions des bêtes et cette fois, je fus le dominant. Je lui ai enlevé son dernier souffle. Je l'ai tué. Et j'ai aimé ça. Je suis donc allé Lui montré mon trophée..._

_ **Fin du Flash back**  _

Il continuait à me fixer avec cette étrange lueur dans le regard. Il me tendit la main, que j’attrapai après quelques pénibles et profondes respirations. Je me mis debout, m’approchai de lui avant de m'effondrer sur son torse. Je sentis ses bras me soutenir. Je le regardai à nouveau. Lui, il m'admirait. Regarde. Voici la vie que je voulais pour toi, Will. Pour nous deux. Je regardais une dernière fois autour de moi avant de reprendre d'un ton paisible. C'est magnifique, répondis-je simplement. Par la suite, nous retournâmes à notre osmose. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour nous comprendre. Nous rapprochons doucement l’un de l'autre, comme si chacun essayait d'escalader le corps de l'autre. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Je sentais ses mains s'agripper à ma chemise, se maculant de mon sang. Ensuite, je m'effondrai sur son épaule, cette épaule qui avait été le soutien de mes larmes, de mes peurs... Et c'est à ce moment que j'eus enfin ma réponse. **LA** réponse.

« -Est-ce qu'Hannibal m'aime ? - Est-ce possible que, quotidiennement, il ressente un « faim » pour toi et qu'il soit « rassasié » à la seule vue de toi ? Oui. Mais toi, te languis-tu pour lui ? »(1)

Oui je me languissais pour lui. Je mourrais pour lui. Mais lui ? Mourrait-il pour moi ? Je suppose que oui. Maintenant posé sur cette épaule, son épaule, je savais. Seul mi mérite d’ôter la vie à Hannibal Lecter. Moi seul enfoncerais un couteau dans son cœur en le regardant s'éteindre son rictus à mes lèvres. Moi seul détiens sa vie. Mais je ne suis pas e seul à la désirer. Sauf que nul ne l'aura, elle est à moi. Alors, comme un enfant ne voulant préférer son jouet inutilisé, je l'enlace un peu plus avant de nous laisser être enfin nous-même, ensemble, libre. Une dernière fois...

 

(1) VO : «  - Is Hannibal in love with me ? - Could he daily feel a strab of hunger for you and find nourishment at very sight of you ? Yes. But do you ache for him ? » (du coup la traduction est approximative, du coup lisez la VO)


End file.
